Azazel
Azazel, also known as Azel (アゼル, Azeru), is a recurring demon in the shin megami tensei series. History A figure of the Hebrew Bible seen as a prototype of Satan. Goats are offered to him, from which derives the term "scapegoat". Appearances *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Maou Clan (Boss) *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hanged Man Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book: as '''Azel' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book: as '''Azel' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book: as '''Azel' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Azel' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Azel' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book: as '''Azel' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book: as '''Azel' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS): as '''Azel' Profile Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Azazel is one of the three personas only usables in the EX Dungeon. To obtain Azazel he must be encountered while having the following Hanged Man personas equipped so that way a Persona Talk will activate: Shax, Barbatos and Adramelech in that order. After having a Persona Talk with Adramalech Azazel will give the Material Card "Black Goat" and Azazel encounter rate will drop to Zero. Azazel is notable and that he is the only Persona that Absorbs Magic and Reflect Ailments while having no weakness to physicals, this makes Azazel pretty much the game best Persona. PERSONA Shax with DEMON Azazel Shax : Well, well, Lord Azazel... Nice to see you today... Azazel : Sir Shax... Your words always smell of lies... Leaving that aside, you haven't shown your face for awhile... Shax : Ah, I'm very sorry, Lord Azazel! Uh... I've been having trouble because I was summoned by these humans... Azazel : There's no need for an excuse... I have yet to see two of my followers... Leaving that aside... The ones who summoned you... Is that human of any use? Shax : Of course, they were able to summon a great demon like me. You can imagine who powerful they are! Azazel : Though you are a liar, I must rely on you... I need a human whom I can use to clear my reputation... Sir Shax... Take care of those humans for awhile. Shax : As you wish, Lord Azazel... PERSONA Barbatos with DEMON Azazel Barbatos : Well, well, Lord Azazel... The last we met was when we hunted in my forest near the river bed... Azazel : Sir Barbatos... That was one THOUSAND year ago. You haven't shown your face for so long... Barbatos : Was it? Well, I'm very sorry about that... Ever since I was summoned by this humans, my fate has been sealed... Azazel : Humans don't live for a THOUSAND years... Very well. I have yet to see one of my followers... The one who has summoned you... Is that human of any use? Barbatos : Well, seeing that I have been summoned, their abilities are worthy of praise... Azazel : I am delighted to hear that... I need a human whom I can use to clear my reputation... Sir Barbatos... Take care of those humans for awhile. Barbatos : As you wish, Lord Azazel... PERSONA Adramelech with DEMON Azazel Adramelech : Isn't it Lord Azazel? Oh my, I wasn't expecting to see you in a place like this! Azazel : Lady Adramelech... You haven't shown up for some time... Adramelech : I,I'm sorry, Lord Azazel... I was planning on showing up but I had been summoned by these humans... Azazel : There's no need for excuses... I didn't think you had also been summoned by this human... Hmmm... Hahahahaha... Interesting... Very well, then... It is better for you to use me as your Persona than Lady Adramelech... This is your destiny... You can't run from it... Hahahahahahah... You will be trapped by my power... Bring this to the Velvet Room... The Mtl./Black Goat... You MUST summon me... Gallery azel.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book. azelzombie.JPG|Azel's zombie form in DemiKids. Azel.gif|Sprite of Azel from DemiKids Astar Zombie.gif|Sprite of Azel Zombie from DemiKids Azazel.GIF|Azazel in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Azazel.PNG|Azazel in Majin Tensei II Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Hanged Man Arcana Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses